Unknown Blood
by bellatrixBL
Summary: One fateful night Bellatrix Lestrange made a choice, A choice that generated severe reprecussions.
1. Bella's Choice

_This story is being written by both me, BellatrixBL and Buckbeakbabie - The cannon characters are not ours...much as we might wish they were...Lena is buckbeakbabies and more can be found about her and her history in her earlier stories...The rest spring from the story and our ours to torment as we see fit_

_Enjoy._

Bellatrix could hardly believe how far she'd come in the last couple of years. She'd d sworn as she'd always wanted to, to the Dark Lord and she was now known as one of the most faithful, the most loyal. His most faithful if she did say so herself

She also had a little bit of a reputation as insane but she just did what she had to do, what she was commanded to, Very rarely did Bellatrix Lestrange think of herself. She had married Rodolphus on the Dark Lords command. She'd done everything he'd ever asked and would continue to,

But that night, things changed.

She who was the most loyal the most faithful...She hadn't contended on her past coming back to haunt her,

…….. …………. ……….

She was pulled from her reverie by a disarming spell whizzing past her ear, Wouldn't do for her to get a reputation as lazy she thought briefly as she raised her wand

"Stupfy" she yelled as she ran from the house, the people inside hadn't been home, lucky for them, Unlucky for those sent to gather the information the Dark Lord wanted. Aurors had surrounded the house... Someone had warned the Aurors, known of the attack to come…Hell they'd probably warned the family. And now they had to fight their way past.

The one she'd stunned dropped like a fly and Bella laughed kicking his wand as far away from him as she was able,

"...Intresting tactics, staring in shock as I stun you...I see Auror Training is as wonderfully through as ever. Yes it is Bellatrix Lestrange…Do they talk about me still…do they warn you all…You should feel luckily my dear, I've not deemed you worthy of Crucitus…."

She kicked him again once for good measure, but as she made to walk on the next curse caught her off guard. "Inpedimentia"

She barely raised her wand in time "Protego" she screamed and looked up to see her attacker...She didn't expect who she saw.

"Potter"

The man glanced up at her, his expression similarly shocked but with more than a hint of disgust.

"Look at you...one of them now is it..."

"I am" she said smiling "...Don't you know the name Lestrange"

James eyes widened, "Heard things yeah...you got married then..."

"Dear Rodolphus yes...he...understands me..." She stepped forward wand at the ready "...Still married to that trumped up mudblood"

James expression flickered "Don't ever speak about Lily like that Bellatrix, You may think your all powerful now you're a Death Eater but I will happily hex you to oblivion if you insult my wife again. And don't doubt that I can do it"

Bella smiled, Always so arrogant even in the face of adversity. "You are unbelievable you know that...don't you realize that now know spells you've never even heard of. Being a known follower of the dark Lord has its downside, its harder to stop in the leaky cauldron for a fire whisky for example but the rewards are great..."

James suddenly had the sinking feeling Bella was planning something, glancing around he noticed she'd moved him away from the house. Away from the others...just by talking by insulting Lily, and he'd fallen for it., He raised his wand quickly and began to speak "Expeli..."

But Bella had been ready for him, of course she would be. It was her plan.

"Imperio"

The look on James face was pure shock...oh there was a fair amount of loathing mixed in there too and she could tell he was fighting it. The strain on his face was evident...He was fighting her hold on him.

James was floating...it was a weird feeling, calm...so calm...all he could hear was Bellatrix's voice...was weird that everyone hated her when she was so lovely...

But, That wasn't right...she was something...she'd said something...about...  
He shuddered slightly against the force of the spell...

"Lily" he gasped...

Bellatrix was amazed...no one had ever resisted one of her unforgivables...she pointed the wand again

"...Imperio!" she screamed, James shuddered again once more...and Bella smiled...she had him.

"Tell me where Sirius is?" she asked nonchalantly

James nodded "...With...Remus...they're going after another group of you lot"

Bellatrix nodded, typical of her cousin really, On the upside it meant he wouldn't be leaping heroically to his dear friends rescue. James was theoretically all hers...for a while anyway. She knew what she should do. He was one of Dumbledore's most loyal...him and the mudblood, But James Potter had always had a place in her thoughts...Bella had only ever wanted one thing before she'd sworn her soul to Voldemort. She thought back to her time at Hogwarts, To where she'd stood watching as he'd hexed Slytherins just cause he could...mainly Severus but then that was to be expected...As he'd shown off as only someone like he could. And the thing with the snitch, she always remembered that.

And now he was here.  
She honed her occulmancy skills and smiled.  
She really hoped the Dark Lord didn't know what she was thinking,


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

James woke up confused...he hated that feeling, hated not being in control of his surroundings, and things were...blurred, like waking up from a bad dream.

...He'd been...duelling...well more fighting really...helping out when...   
The eyes, he remembered the eyes.

"Bellatrix"

Shuddering he got to his feet and looked around, she'd left him his wand, but he had a few cuts and bruises to show for the battle...but there was somthing else...she'd done somthing to him...made him...

He cursed under his breath and appearated quickly back to Godric's Hollow. Lily jumped up, eyes tear stained from where she had sat cradelling her heavilly pregnant stomach...

"James!" she excalimed jumping to her feet and embracing her husband tightly "I was so worried when you didn't get back last night...I thought...god I thought he'd..."

"He didn't show...sent the lackeys..." James winced as he spoke and Lily looked up shocked.

"What happened, you look like you've gone rounds with a dragon"

"Not a Dragon...well sort of a one...You remember Bellatrix...Sirius' cousin"

Lily nodded "Course...she called me a mudblood my first day at Hogwarts...then cursed me..."

"Yeah well she's one of his now...Is Sirius around...or was he earlier"

Lily regarded her husband worry in her eyes "James, talk to me...

For the first time possibly in his life James didn't know what to say, he couldn't say it, couldn't tell Lily. "...She managed to hit me with the Imperius...then she...she just left and told me not to stop her...Got away...nearly had her in Askaban Lil..."

Lily embraced her husband, or as closely as she could with the bump.

"I'm sure you fought back James, but the Dark Arts that woman must know...thats why our side seem to be dropping like flies...we don't fight as dirty as they do...she used an Unforgivable for Merlin's sake"

"They're considering it you know" he added glad for a change of subject as he walked toward the couch. "Barty Crouch has this idea of making the Unforgivables legal...just to Aurors, to catch them I mean"

Lily was shocked to say the very least "They can't do that that's crazy, lowering us to their level...does he mean all of them..."

James nodded "All of them...Anyway have you seen Sirius...we've got some stuff to sort out..."

"He and Remus were reporting to the Order last I heard...and Lena's on her way over, she said she'd turn up eventually"

"Suppose I should report too...how do I say that...how do i tell em I let her..." he trailed off and Lily smiled encouragingly

"Just say what happend...maybe your gigantic ego needs pruning...again" she teased,

James laughed and sat back on the table, he'd forget the whole thing...forget what Bellatrix had done, It was better that way, better if Lily didn't know, especilly in her condition...besides, Bellatrix would end up in Askaban sooner or later, all those like her would...But Sirius, How could he keep it from his best mate as well as his wife...he'd have told Lily the whole story but for the pregnancy...Sirius though...he'd get it out of him somehow...he somehow always managed to.


	3. Discussions

It in fact didn't take long for Sirius to find out. Almost as soon as he turned up for the Potter's farewell get-together, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't exactly a cheery party, seeing as how they were going into hiding because they were top of Voldemort's hit list, but James was less than sociable. He was acting strange, too strange even for him. Something was definitely wrong and James was being evasive to say the least. But Sirius being Sirius wasn't letting him get away with it

"Prongs look talk to me, y'know I'll find out eventually, have Dumbledore look in your head...granted there's a lot of empty space to get around but I'm sure he'd manage to find something."

James almost laughed...almost. Lily was just next door entertaining their friends and holding their child. The child he'd named the man beside him as godfather to a year ago. The man he trusted enough to guard his family's safety. "It's nothing mate. Just thinking back I suppose."

"Oh you're thinking now? When'd that happen, I'm sure Lily would be very impressed. Tell me what's wrong James."

"That night, remember the night Bellatrix and her lot attacked the Linser's place?"

"Yeah...thank Merlin they were warned first. Was she there that night then?"

James nodded slightly "Yeah...she..."

Sirius instinct kicked in. James tone, coupled with the knowledge that his dear cousin was possibly the craziest thing since Mad Joe McMad the Maddest Wizard ever to do anything mad or crazy in Britain, made him suddenly very wary.

"What'd she do Prongs?" he asked outright. "Cruciatus, she does enjoy that, did she use it?"

"Imperious," he said, eyes dark. "She said she couldn't help but think back to Hogwarts when she used to..."

Sirius blinked. "Used to...what?"

"She apparently had a thing for me...so she made me...want her."

Sirius seemed almost to snarl. "She didn't. Prongs tell me she..." James didn't need to speak, his expression told Sirius all he needed to know. "I'm gonna kill her."

"That's really not the half of it..."

Sirius' face dropped, what could she possibly have done that was worse?

"I saw her when I was on watch down Knockturn. She Disapparated right afterward with that sister of hers but I got a quick look at her...she was...well she looked pregnant."

After he'd calmed down, which took quite some time Sirius tried to reconcile it "Yeah, well, Bel's married isn't she? Maybe she..."

"Maybe but...Padfoot I'm terrified here. If she is...What'll it do to Lil...even Harry, I...I didn't tell her, she was pregnant then herself and I was worried it'd...affect her, but now, what's my excuse now?"

"Right that's it...It's time my dear cousin and I had a chat."

James actually looked terrified. It was an unusual look for the usually overconfident man he was. "If she tells Lily. I have to do it, I have to tell her. But I have to know if it's my kid Padfoot, I need to know."

Sirius nodded. "And you will. Tell Lena I'll be back"

He Disapparated, just a minute before a voice started James from his reverie.

"Hey, James, is Sirius in here?" Lena asked, sticking her head around the kitchen door.

"No, he, er, had to pop out for a bit," he said. Lena frowned.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, I don't think so," James said. "He said he'd be back later."

"Thanks, James. Your son's a real ladies man, by the way. Lapping up all our attention."

"That's my boy," James said distractedly. Lena went back to the other room.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Sirius has left," she said.

"Without a goodbye?"

"Doesn't matter, really," Lena said. "I've only lived with him for three years; it isn't like I deserve a goodbye. It's not like I'm carrying his child or anything."

"Well, maybe if you told him you were pregnant, he would say goodbye," Lily said pointedly.

"Lily, I don't know if that would make a difference. He's changed."

"He'd never desert you if he knew," Lily said. "He has a right to know either way. It is his baby."

"What if he doesn't want to stay? We're not getting on very well. I couldn't bear it if he left."

"The only way you'll know is if you tell him," Lily said. "I know you're afraid of his reaction, but you'll have to face it eventually. Be a Gryffindor."

"You're right as always, Lily. I'm off to work. Goodbye, Harry," she said, tickling him.


	4. Revelation and Recrimination

The blonde woman stood silently waiting, still not sure why in the hell she was doing this. Or more to the point why she'd told Sirius to meet her here. There was nothing in it for her, no reason. But when Sirius had contacted her she had known what it was about. Known that he now knew. And she had known that he would come for Bellatrix.

And yes she was here, trying to placate him, sorting out yet another one of Bella's almighty messes. Mainly she was here for the child's sake. She wouldn't be persuaded to take it of course, not when there was so much at stake for her. But she was worried about what Sirius was planning.

As she heard the 'crack' she stepped from the shadows and inclined her head slightly

"Sirius"  
"Mrs Malfoy"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, somehow even managing to make that look elegant. She took another step toward her cousin, just now noticing the wand in his hand. Great show of trust she thought glancing at her own in her hand.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, The instinctive mistrust definitly brought back some memories.

"Is it his Cissa..."

Narcissa paused, not wanting to see the reaction, not wanting to be the one to have to break the news to her cousin. "It has to be, Bella told me she and Rodolphous rarely share a bed anymore...and she says when they do she's careful...Tell me did she honestly Imperio him into sleeping with her"

Sirius nodded slightly a dangerous glint in his eyes. "She did yeah...and when I find her she'll be sorry for it"

Narcissa sighed "I'm sure she will be Sirius, but remember she'll be fairly near her due by now if I have the dates right...and we may not see eye to eye on...well anything, but this is a baby we're talking about...It didn't choose its parentage"

"...and James didn't choose to..." he began incredulously.

"Yes I know that...I know he didn't, But its happened Sirius and its fallen to you to deal with the concequences...I've hidden Bellatrix. It's a safehouse...I'll give you the adress Sirius but you need to promise me that you won't harm her now. Bella's diffrent anyway she...doesn't see things like most people do..."

"Crazy you mean" he retorted, Narcissa sighed, This wasn't getting anyone anywhere

"Sirius"

"...sound like my mother" he muttered under his breath "Alright Cissa...I won't kill her...though she deserves it...and the kid...I'll...I'll figure somthing out"

"Narcissa nodded still smarting over the mother comment, "Well then we're done cousin"

"Apparantly so. Tell Lucy I said hi"

"It's Lucius" she said curtly.

"And the baby, what'd you call it again"

"Draco"

Sirius couldn't stop the laughter, He tried in vain to turn it into a cough and grinned somewhat sheepishly at his cousin

"Sorry Cissa...I'm sure he'll thank you for it...Good name. Pureblood name..."

He laughed again, not even bothering to try and disguise it this time.

Narcissa raised her wand slightly, as threateningly as Narcissa Malfoy got. Sirius sensed he had outstayed his welcome. With her free hand Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out a bit of parchement throwing it at her cousin.

"Thats where you'll find Bellatrix. Memorise and destroy it. Goodbye Sirius"

With that she dissapperated leaving Sirius to retrive the parchment, Glancing quickly at it, he had it memorised and set it alight. He knew where to find her.

"Right" he said and quickly dissapperated back into the Potter's kitchen. James sat with a sleeping Harry in his arms. he looked up at Sirius. One look told him it was true.

"Sorry, Harry," he whispered.

"Prongs, it isn't your fault," sirius said. "She used an Unforgiveable."

"I could have thrown it off," James said. "And besides, what does it matter now, there's a baby... I can't tell Lily. It'd kill her. Are you sure it's not Lestrange's?" Sirius nodded unhappily.

"Narcissa says it has to be yours," he said. "I haven't found Bellatrix yet. I don't know what I will do when I find her."

Silence descended on the room.

"Lena was pretty pissed that you were gone," James said. Sirius sighed and collapsed into a chair.

"When did it get this hard?" he wondered.

"The day we left Hogwarts," James replied.

"Those were the days," Sirius said. "All we worried about was Quidditch. Now it's Death Eaters and everything... I'd give anything to sneak with her into the Prefects bathroom again."

"Thanks for the image, Padfoot."

"Come on, it was hardly a secret we liked going there," Sirius said.

"That doesn't mean that we all wanted to think about it."

"She's distant lately. Clingy, too. It's strange, like I barely know her anymore. We've been together nearly four years. We haven't had sex in weeks. And that's bad, for us."

"I shared a dorm with you, you don't have to tell me," James said.

"What do I tell her?"

"You can't tell her" James said quickly.

"I won't," Sirius said. "But I'd better get home. She'll be back from work by now."

"Sorry for making things even more difficult for you two," James said.

"We'll work it out," Sirius said. "And I'll find my cousin, too. You worry about Lily and this handsome fellow," he said, touching Harry's hand affectionately.

"Good luck," James said, as Sirius went to the fire.

Lena White sat in the kitchen she shared with her boyfriend, sleepily holding a cup of coffee. She had arrived home from the night shift at St. Mungo's, where she worked as a Midwife, and had gone straight upstairs to see the love of her life. But he wasn't there, and this was not the first time it had happened recently. He was always out doing something mysterious, allegedly for the Order, but she didn't know anymore. She was even beginning to ask herself if she cared  
anymore. A tear slid down her face.

She loved him, more than she could say. But he was slipping away from her. Absently her hand slid to her stomach. She stroked it gently, staring into the dying flames and wishing Sirius would come back .

Finally, the fire roared to life, casting an emerald glow over the kitchen.

"Lee, you're up," he said, shocked.

"So are you," she said dryly. He threw off his cloak, and sat in the chair opposite her. With a tap of his wand, a cup of tea appeared before him.

"Are you going not tell me where you were, or should I not bother to ask?" Lena wondered.

"Lee, I would if I could," he said. "But—"

"Sirius," she interrupted. "If you can't trust me, this is pointless.

Maybe I should go into hiding by myself." Sirius sat up straight and put his hand on Lena's.

"Lee, please," he said. "We've been through so much together, don't throw it away." Lena had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not throwing it away, you are," she said. "I know you have a lot on your plate, what with the Order and everything, but it's more than that. Things haven't been the same for a while now, and you don't seem interested in fixing it."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "Please?" he said.

"I'm tired," she said. Far too tired to start the conversation they desperatley needed to have. "Let's go to bed. We can discuss this tomorrow."


	5. What Hurts More than Crucio?

Apperating to the cabin Narcissa had mentioned Sirius knew he'd gotten the drop on his cousin who wasn't moving a whole lot, she was busying herself with her wand, dear god was she using the Crucitus curse on insects to amuse herself

Sirus's expression was one of the utmost loathing "Bella..." he said calmly which somehow made him all the more unnerving, Bellatrix's expression was something akin to a deer caught in headlights...She muttered something under her breath that could have to a keen ear included the words Narcissa and Crucio Regaining her composure as quickly as she could she smiled...

"Sirius, not often I see you nowadays, suppose its the lot of a Blood Traitor to be shunned by his family."

"James Potter, Bella, Is that his" he said indicating her stomach.

"Nice way to talk about your what will it be, great niece or nephew...second cousin... blood traitor brat...I do get confused about that sort of thing sometimes"

"Your child Bel..."

"And his...your dear Jamesies...I wonder does the mudblood know...Does she Siri...Did poor ickle Lilly cwy"

Sirius was disgusted...how was he related to...to this...

"You're coming with me Bellatrix, and once you have the kid you're going to Askaban where you belong"

"Do you really think I'll come willingly..."

"Oh I hope not" said Sirius wand raised.

Bella laughed but the laugh soon turned to a gasp of pain

"Oh don't even think of..."

Bella dropped to the floor hands clutching her stomach, she glanced up, her eyes, dark and full of...was that fear?

"Siri...please..."

Sirius rolled his eyes... "Bellatrix there's no way...

"It's been only 8 and a half months...Siri if it's early..."

Sirius shook his head but walked toward his cousin...Bella giggled triumphantly and yelled "Crucio" the mixture of pain and fury on her cousin's face was an odd combination

"...Shoulda...known.."

"Should have but didn't...my my we are trusting of the woman everyone says is mad aren't we. I knew you were stupid Sirius but really..."

Sirius curled up in pain trying to ignore his cousins taunting, he couldn't believe he'd fallen for it...and now who knew what she'd do.

Bella wasn't quite sure how to proceed...more torture obviously but did she kill him at the end of it...Her own blood...She didn't expect to proceed as she did...

"By Merlin" she screamed dropping her wand...she looked franticly around for the inevitable wand producing the Crucio curse. When she couldn't see one she blinked slightly and clutched her stomach in pain.

Sirius sat up a grin on his face.

"I've actually never been this happy...Expelliarmus" he yelled as Bella's wand flew from her hand and across the room

Bellatrix looked up. "Sirius...If you even..."

"You sit down and for once in your life Bel, be quiet" he snarled pointing his wand at her "I'm going to help you...but not because of you being...family. Not because of giving a damn about you but because of James, who quite honestly is more family than any of you pureblood elitists have ever been. Now you dammed well stay where you are..."

Bella seemed to bite back on a comment. "...I'm hardly able to move cousin dear, where would I go"

"Yeah well I'm not taking that risk"

Before Bella could protest Sirius cast an anti dissapperation charm around the room. Stepping back from Bellatrix and moved to the window, He looked out for a while finally pointed and called in a rather unorthedox manner. "Accio Owl"

A few seconds later there was a skwak as a fairly annoyed looking owl was summoned right to Sirius…He barely caught the thing and grabbed its leg.

"Sorry mate…need a favour…" he said feeling sorry for the poor bird,

Taking a piece of parchment, he wrote quickly his eyes darting back to his cousin now and again, just in case, he knew she couldn't go far but with Bellatrix it was instinct to worry.

Lena (he wrote)  
Need your help. Hard to explain in a letter...just apperate as soon as you can to the old cabin at the edge of Hogsmeade…The old Abforth place and bring your medical stuff. Memorise and destroy the note when you get it.

Sirius.

PS: Feed the owl…its been though an experience…

He quickly attached the letter to the owl and sent it away, Bella meanwhile looked in great amounts of pain and glared up at her cousin.

"Can't you cast something to stop this..."

"Why'd I want to do that Bel...This is the most fun ive had in weeks...Would have brought popcorn had I known" he said grinning, He took a seat near where she sat and began to hum something under his breath

Bella muttered something venomous in the general direction of her cousin and tried to focus on something besides the pain. It wasn't like Crucio she knew the pain of that...this was different...and she didn't like it.

They sat like that waiting; It took maybe 15 minutes before Bella snapped,

"It's moving again…I can feel it when it moves…like a parasite"

"Well that's…beautiful Bellatrix…truly…That childs a part of you"

"Yes yes it is…and I want it out of me…so can we make that happen…Now!"

"Patience is a virtue…granted im sure so is sanity so never mind"

He was about to go and check outside again when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Lena and her medical kit. Their lips briefly met before Sirius led her into the room and Lena shook her head instantly

"Her"

"No easy way of saying this Lee"

"I'm having dear Jamsies baby…Now why he invited a mongrel to watch I don't know"

Lena ignored Bellatrix and stared at Sirius questioningly

"…James…Our James…"

Sirius nodded sadly, he wasn't sure how Lena would take it….wasn't sure he could take the news yet. Lena to her credit didn't scream or kick the woman or any of the things he'd expected.

"…Did he cheat on Lily…God I can't believe I'm even…"

"No he didn't…He never would and we both know that…She…Imperio'd him.

"Imperius… god she really is crazy."

"Yes she is…but this isn't about her as much as it is about the baby she's about to have…."

Lena glanced at the woman, and then back to her bag and to Sirius, she had to do this a second time before her brain caught up to what he was asking of her.

"I'm not doing it, Sirius," Lena said. "I can't. It's like betraying Lily or something."   
Bellatrix sat rather uncomfortably on the floor, breathing shallowly. Lena saw her, and swore. She was a patient, she was in need, and Lena was a Healer. She had sworn an oath, she had to treat the patient in front of her.

"Why did you have to bring me here?" she asked Sirius. "Now I have to do it."

"Her?" Bellatrix spat. "Why did you bring her? Does the little mongrel think she can help?"

"She happens to be a midwife, but if you'd rather do this all by yourself—" Lena said.

"Get this blood traitor's brat out of me," Bellatrix hissed, obviously in the middle of another contraction. Lena took out her wand and cast sanitation charms on the floor and the towels she lay over it.

"Lie down, legs apart," Lena ordered tersely. Anger was pouring through her.

"What's wrong, is ickle Leeney ang—oh—" She swore.

"Oh, shut up," Lena said. "They can't be that bad. You're nowhere near ready to deliver. You've another two centimetres left. Stop whinging, you brought all of this on yourself."

"You think I want this brat?"

"You wanted James enough to do what you did to him," Lena said. "And you forgot your Contraceptive Charms, didn't you? Or do they not mix well with the Imperius?" 

"Insolent little thing, isn't she, cousin?"

"Bella," Sirius warned. "You're lucky she's here, and that you're still here."

"I can see why you're tiring of her. And why you haven't married her, but we are all glad of that. She'll never have our name." 

"I don't want your stupid name," Lena said through gritted teeth. "I love him for many things, but his lineage is not one of them, Mrs Lestrange."

"What then? His good looks? His charm? But does he love you?" Bella whispered to Lena. Lena faltered for just a second. She turned around, her back to the trunk, and stared into the woods. Sirius paced up and down. Occasionally a scream from Bellatrix would fill the clearing,   
but otherwise there was silence. 

"Would you stop sulking and look at me?" Bella asked impatiently. "This is taking forever."

Lena turned around to her. "Right, you are ready. Go on."

"Very nice bedside manner," Bella commented.

"Shut up and push." Bella pushed her hardest. It didn't come out.

"Why isn't it out?" she demanded.

"It's crowned," Lena said. "It's going to take a lot more than that." 

"Gah," Bella panted. "Oh, Merlin, it has shoulders." Lena had the oddest sensation. Normally about now she felt sympathy and admiration for the mother, but all she could feel now was a sort of satisfaction.

Bella collapsed backwards the minute the baby was born, and within seconds was trying to get up. Lena, who had been wrapping the baby in a towel, looked up. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "There's the afterbirth and I need to patch you up. By the way, it's a girl." Bella huffed. 

"Siri, take her?" Lena asked, handing the baby over and turning her attention back to Bellatrix.

"When can I leave?" she asked impatiently.

"Anytime, but you'll most likely bleed to death," Lena said. "On second thoughts, who am I to keep you here? Trot along back to your Dark Lord." 

"Just make it safe for me to move," Bellatrix said. Lena was curious.

"Don't you want to see your daughter?" she asked.

"That blood-traitor's brat? No thank you. You'll find something to do with her. Perhaps her daddy will take care of her."

"You'll be ok, but you shouldn't Apparate for about a week. And stay away from all Portkeys except this one." Lena handed her a small, empty bottle. Sirius walked over to her. 

"Bella, if you're going to walk out on her, at least say goodbye," he said softly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She stared contemptuously at the baby.

"Have fun with your father," she said. "You look just like him. Its sickening."

She tapped the bottle with her wand, and then she was gone. Sirius stared at the whimpering bundle in his arms. He looked down at her, rather at a loss as to what to do with her. She looked just like Harry had after he was born.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Lena said, as if reading his mind.

"She's stickier than I remember Harry being," Sirius said. 

"Harry was this sticky, too," Lena told him, standing up and brushing down her robes.

"We should get her cleaned and checked out," he said. Lena looked at her watch. 

"I'm actually a bit late for work," she said.

"Bugger, that's not the time, is it?" he said, almost dropping the baby. "I'm late, too, then." He practically threw the baby to her.

"Wait—where are you going?" Lena asked, adjusting the tiny bundle. 

"Somewhere very important," he said.

"No, hold on!" Lena said. "I can't just turn up with her, what am I going to tell people. And what are we going to do with her? And I really need to tell you something, Siri, I'm—"

"Relax, Lee," he said, and she was too distracted to correct him. 

"Wrap her in the towel, clean yourself up, and say you found her outside the window. We can sort it all out. I'll be there to see you in an hour."

"Siri—" she started, but with a crack, he was gone. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, who was now whimpering. She once again marvelled at how like James she looked. Instinctively, she put her finger to the baby's mouth, but quickly pulled it away. She couldn't   
get attached to this little girl. --


	6. The Centre cannot Hold

Lena walked through the window with the baby in her arms, not paying any attention to the people in the foyer. She rushed to the maternity ward, and saw her boss, Healer Roberts, walking down the corridor towards her, perusing a chart.

"Hello, Lena, a little late tonight, are we?" he said, not looking up.

"Sir, I found her on the step," Lena said. He looked up quickly.

"She looks-- barely an hour old," he said. "Come on, we'll get her checked out and contact the Prophet." Lena followed him into the nearest delivery room. To her annoyance, he insisted that she check her out and bath her and feed her, while he contacted the necessary authorities. She really was an adorable baby.

"We need a name for her," Healer Roberts said. "Jamie?"

"No," Lena replied quickly. "How about Eleanor," she suggested, knowing that it was a bad move.

"Perfect," her boss had said as he rushed out of the room.

Lena laid little Eleanor in the glass cot beside her. She looked at her watch.

"Sirius, you're late," she complained.

"Lena, the Prophet won't be here," Healer Roberts said when he returned. "There's something big happening, and this little one isn't as important." Lena felt extremely guilty. Rejected twice before she was a day old. And she was doing her best to reject her as well.

"How are you feeling?" Healer Roberts asked her. Lena was surprised.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Lena, I've been treating pregnant witches for twenty years," he said.

"Do you think I can't spot the symptoms?" Lena smiled. "Why haven't

you said anything? Does Sirius know?" Lena shook her head.

"Its complicated," she said.

"You're starting to show," he pointed out. "What are you, five months?"

"I know," she said. "He's coming over soon, I'm going to tell him then. He's actually late."

"He'll be here. Can I leave her with you?" Healer Roberts asked. "It's a quiet night, and Susie and I have deliveries covered. You and her seem to have formed a bond." Lena nodded. "And when you tell him, I'm examining you," he added as he left.

Lena looked at the baby. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "For everything. Can we be friends?"

"Lena," Remus said, rushing into the room out of breath. "Something awful's happened, Voldemort's been defeated."

"How is that awf-- no!" she said, standing up. "Don't--It can't be-- Lily and James?"

"H-he killed them," Remus choked. Lena felt light-headed.

"And Harry?" she asked.

"Well-- and this is where it gets odd -- he couldn't kill Harry. Somehow Harry destroyed him." Lena sat down quickly, attempting to digest all this. Poor Harry -- an orphan... He had them, though--

Sirius!

"Where's Sirius?" she asked. "Have they got him?"

"We're looking for him," Remus said. Tears came to her eyes.

"I was complaining about him being late," she sobbed. "Oh-- Eleanor!"

"Who's Eleanor?" Remus asked, but Lena was in no state to be coherent. He noticed the cot beside her with 'Baby Eleanor' written on a card at the top. The baby looked familiar...

"Lena, who is Eleanor?" he repeated.

"BellatJmeimpbaby," she blubbered.

"Sorry?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange Imperio-ed James into having a baby," she said. "Siri found her and I delivered the baby. She's abandoned her, so I lied and told them I found her." She wiped her eyes.

"Shit." Remus hardly swore, Lena was taken aback.

"Lena," Healer Roberts said, re-entering. "I've heard. How are you doing?"

"I have to leave," she said. "Sirius was their Secret Keeper, he's been taken. I have to find him."

"You're in no condition to chase Death Eaters," the Healer said firmly.

"I can't just sit here," Lena said. "They have him!"

"What does he mean, Lena?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Lena?"

"I'm having a baby, are you happy now?" Lena snapped. Remus paled, and swept her into a hug.

"Oh, Lena," he said, rubbing her back.

"Are you going to look for him?" she asked.

"If you want me to stay with you, I will," he said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Lena said, "but I'm not going to stop you." Remus squeezed her tighter.

"I promise you I'll be back," he said. He Disapparated.

Eleanor stirred in her sleep. Healer Roberts hugged Lena.

"We'll find him," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she lied. "I wonder where Harry is?"

"'E's 'ere, Lena," Hagrid said. from the door. Lena rushed over to take the crying baby from him.

"Oh, Harr," she said, stroking his hair. "I know, I know."

"Eea, mama," Harry sobbed.

"Mummy loves you very very much. Daddy, too. But they've had to go away. But they'll always be looking over you. And lena, and Sirius and Remus will e here for you, too." She looked at his forehead. "Let's make sure you're ok."

"Amazing," Healer Roberts said once they'd finished checking him out.

"He's not hurt at all, apart from that cut."

"Harry's a pretty amazing little boy," she said, tracing the cut with her finger.

"Can you get rid of it?" the Healer asked. Lena held her wand over it, and it glowed red.

"No," she said. "That's not a normal cut."

"Er, Lena, I 'ave ter take 'im back now," Hagrid said. Lena picked

Harry up and held him tightly to her.

"No!" she said. "He's staying with me, and Sirius, when he gets back."

"Sirius gave 'im ter me," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore insists."

"Where is he going?" Lena wanted to know.

"Ter 'is aunt," Hagrid said.

"Petunia!" she exclaimed. "No way."

"Dumbledore knows best," Hagrid said. "Give 'im ter me." Lena sighed.

"Can I say goodbye?" she asked. "Alone?" Hagrid nodded, and everyone left the room.

"Harry, I love you. And so do Sirius and Remus," she said. "Don't forget that. And when you get your letter, we'll look you up. The entire world owes you so much." Eleanor whimpered. Lena looked at the cot.

"Baba," Harry sniffled.

"Yes, Harry, baba." She carried him over to the baby. "This is your little sister, Eleanor."

"Mah," Harry said, blowing her a kiss. Lena smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Have you got one for me?" Harry leaned forward and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Goodbye, Harry," she said. "See you soon, eh?" She walked to the door

and handed him to Hagrid.

"You said you saw Sirius?" she asked.

"'E was at Godric's 'Ollow," Hagrid said. "'E fought me over 'Arry, too, but eventually gave me 'is bike. Said 'e 'ad somethin' ter do."

"That's odd," Lena said.

"Best be gettin' off. Can' keep Dumbledore waitin'." Harry started to cry again as Hagrid walked down the corridor. As if she knew he was leaving, Eleanor began wailing, too. Lena went to her and picked her up.

"He didn't want to leave you, sweetie," she said. She sat rocking the baby for what seemed like forever, until Remus returned. He was very pale.

"Have you found him?" she asked.

"Peter did," he replied hollowly.

"Is he ok?"

"Peter isn't."

"What?"

"He blew up a street."

"Why would Peter blow up a street?"

"It wasn't Peter, it was Sirius."

"Why would Sirius blow up a street?"

"Peter had cornered him. For betraying James and Lily."

"Don't be ridiculous. Siri'd never betray James."

"What else could have happened?" Remus asked. "If it was tortured out of him, they wouldn't have let him live."

"I can't believe that," Lena insisted. "Not Siri--"

"Lena, you're the one that's een saying he's changed lately."

"Not into a Death Eater, Remus--" An owl flew in the window. Remus took the letter.

"For you," he said. Lena took it in her free hand. As her eyes travelled down the parchment, she grew paler.

"I am such an idiot," she said. "It was him." she handed the letter to Remus and found she could barely stand, She sat by the edge of Eleanors cot,

"Sirius."

Remus read quickly through the letter growing even paler if that were possible

_Lena,_

_Her name, Is Salome Black._

_And she is indeed a Black. Pure like a Black._

_**Toujours Pur**_

_Now that formalities are done. Remember this for as long as you live.  
You will raise my child, My Salome. But I will always be there. You will tell her that muggles and mudbloods and mongrels like yourself are to be respected and she may well believe it. But there will come a day when she questions who she is. And on that day Lena White, she will learn of her true heritage._

_Oh congratulations on your little mongrel spawn, Hopefully it will grow to be just as much a Black as its dear father.  
He really did have you all fooled didn't he...He'd never betray dear Prongs, And now he goes to Askaban for the first time in years able to be a true Black._

_But then I suppose that was the bravery of the Gryffindor in him. Even I was impressed when he had you deliver my child. That really must rub salt in the wound. For someone that will now, never be a Black you do find yourself now embroiled in our legacy._

_Perhaps I should ask Mrs Pettigrew for a loan of dear Peters finger, so you may teach your child of what its father truly was_

_Black by name. Black by nature  
It's in the blood. Sirius knows that, as I do.  
Enjoy_

_Bellatrix._

"Bitch." Remus swore agian.

"Bastard." Lena joined him. "I trusted him, he played me like a fool."

"He played us all, Lena. What do we do with her now?" Remus asked, looking at the now sleeping bundle in her arms

"I think I've become attached to her," Lena said. "I want to keep her."

"What?"

"She deserves a loving home, after all she's been through. None of this is her fault."

"Lena, she's a Black!"

"So's my baby, Remus," she said softly. "And I'm not giving it away, so why should she be sent to strangers?"

"It's up to you, Lena," Remus sighed.

"You will still stay around, won't you?" Lena asked.

"Of course," he said. "We have to stick together."


End file.
